


Don't Take This Away From Me (Again)

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [14]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fuck Foyet, I Have You Now My Pretty trope, M/M, Mentions of Hayley's Death, bad memories, bad things happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: A chilling phone call from someone Hotch thought that he killed years ago with news makes him spring into action
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595023
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	Don't Take This Away From Me (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill!!
> 
> Square: I Have You Now, My Pretty

Aaron Hotchner had an impeccable memory. It wasn’t like Reid’s curse his lover’s eidetic memory, but being a member of the BAU required a certain amount of memory. 

And Hotch right now was cursing his memory, because several bad memories returning with this phone call. 

“Hello, Aaron.” 

“Foyet,” Hotch said through gritted teeth. “I thought I beat you to death.” 

“I was almost dead,” George Foyet, the Boston Reaper, Hayley’s murderer, admitted. “I just faked my actual death. Don’t look too hot now, but eh. I never relied on my good looks to get what I want.” 

Hotch gritted his teeth harder. 

“You’ve aged alright,” Foyet continued. “Really well, actually. You’ve got that ‘hot law professor’ vibe going on. And with a young man? You dog, you!” 

“What do you want, Foyet?” Hotch asked impatiently. 

“I have your colleague,” Foyet said in a far too gleeful tone. “But he’s not  _ just  _ a colleague, isn’t he?” 

Hotch felt a low growl echo in his throat. “Let him go, Foyet,” he barked. 

“I don’t think so, Aaron,” Foyet said. “I think I’ll keep him a little longer than your precious Hayley. He… intrigues me.” 

Hotch felt his heart sink.  _ Not again. I can’t let Foyet destroy my family again.  _ He began moving quickly, sending a message to Jessica. 

_ Sending Jack to you. Run away. Don’t tell me where you’re going, just go. _

“Let me talk to him at least,” Hotch said as he grabbed Jack’s go bag from the living room closet before he began to head to his eleven year old son’s bedroom. 

“Well, I suppose that you can do that,” Foyet said. “Let me go get him.” 

Hotch muted the phone and woke Jack up. Luckily, his son woke up immediately. “I need you to go work the case with Aunt Jessica,” he said softly. “Get dressed.” 

“Okay, Dad,” Jack said, getting out of bed. 

Hotch unmuted his phone just in time for Spencer to come on the line. 

“Hotch.” That one syllable that Reid spoke was full of relief. 

“Spencer, listen to me,” Hotch said with a smile. “Don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do.” 

“That’s not exactly a long list, Aaron,” Spencer said, a smile in his voice.

“Don’t be a hero,” Hotch clarified. “Don’t be a Galahad.” 

“Well, then, don’t be a fuckin’ Lancelot,” Reid said, swearing in an uncharacteristic manner. 

“Mmm, is my well-spoken doctor using profanity?” Hotch teased. 

“Well, don’t be getting aroused now, Mr. Hotchner,” Reid laughed. “We don’t have the time for that. Not to mention, that neither one of us possess a voyeurism or exhibitionism kink.” 

“And what, exactly, was last week in Dayton?” Hotch asked, muting the phone once more as he saw the headlights of Jessica’s car pull up. He ushered Jack out of the house, but before he could go back inside, his son hugged him tightly. Just like he did when he was always on a case. Hotch was thankful for the Bluetooth earpiece, as Reid retold the story of their romp in Dayton and how it was not, in fact, exhibitionism. 

“I love you, Dad.” 

Hotch hugged Jack back, kissing the top of his head. “I love you too, Jack,” he murmured. “Stay safe.” He watched as his son got put in the car and he waved to Jessica before heading back inside, unmuting his phone. 

“Spencer,” he chuckled. “I’ll come get you.” He didn’t say ‘in time’, but he implied it.  _ I won’t fail you like I failed Hayley.  _

“I love you, Aaron,” Spencer smiled. “I’ll see you soon enough.” 

“Now,” Foyet said, rudely taking the phone away from Spencer, “Do you want to hear the terms?” 

“Yes,” Hotch said, going from attentive lover to FBI agent in an instant. 

“You are to  _ only  _ have certain members of the BAU work this with you. Specifically, Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, and David Rossi.  _ You  _ have to be the person that finds Reid with me. You have seventy-two hours in order to find me and rescue Reid, or there’ll be a repeat of what happened with Hayley. You don’t want that, do you?” 

“Where’s your other victim?” Hotch asked. 

“Oh, look at you, you sly dog,” Foyet laughed. “Let’s just say, it’s at a  _ very  _ special spot for the two of you.” 

The call ended and Hotch began making phone calls. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell 
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
